Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z
by MUILucario
Summary: The Pokémon world is in danger. Pokémon are being turned into stone. In this chaos, will a human-turned-Pikachu, an adventurous Fennekin, and two Human-Saiyan hybrids turned Riolu be able to save it. (Reboot of my first story, It'll be better).
1. Part 1 Those That Have Come toThis World

Part 1 Those That Have Come to This World

**Hey guys. So we're rebooting this story. I'm taking what I learned from Dragon Ball Mystery Dungeon, and applying it to this reboot, including Katelin, Nail in Jordon's head, and longer chapters. I hope you enjoy this reboot!**

In a meadow somewhere, "Ugh..." said Jordon.  
_"Hey Jordon are you_ okay?" asked Nail.  
"Oh come on! You're still there?!" asked Jordon.  
_"Well..."_ started Nail.  
"Shut up! I'm thirsty. I'm going to find some water for me to drink." said Jordon as he moved.  
Later, he did find some water. "Finally." said Jordon.  
He then drank some of the water. "Wow! This water is delicious! Never has water tasted so good!" said Jordon.  
_"Hey what's that in the water's reflection?"_ asked Nail.  
"What are you-. Wait, I now know what you're talking about." said Jordon as he looked at the water's reflection.  
It showed a Riolu staring at him. _"What the hell is that?"_ asked Nail.  
"Huh? A Riolu? What's a Riolu doing here?" asked Jordon.  
Then he saw what looked to be the Power Pole being worn on the Riolu's back as well as had a replica of Goku's Gi on. But what shocked him the most was that the Riolu had instead of the normal blue tail a brown Saiyan tail. "WHAT?! I'VE BECOME A RIOLU?!" said Jordon.  
_"What's a Riolu?"_ asked Nail.  
"It's a Pokémon, creatures with powers." said Jordon.  
But then he felt someone's Ki, Vegeta's Ki to be exact. "Good to know that I can still use my techniques. But I can't go Super Saiyan for some reason." said Jordon.  
He then left to go find Vegeta.

Later, he did find Vegeta who he also was turned into a Riolu. "Who are you?" asked Vegeta.  
"Vegeta, it's me Jordon." said Jordon.  
"Oh you're not going to fool me, Jordon's not a... Wait, how are-?" started Vegeta as he looked down and he saw himself.  
"WHAT THE FUCK! I AM A RIOLU NOW?!" said Vegeta.  
"Now you believe me?" asked Jordon.  
"YES!" said Vegeta.  
_"Why's he still a prideful son of a-" _started Nail.  
"Don't." said Jordon.  
"Let's just go." said Vegeta.

They kept walking until they came across a Pikachu who was panicking. "Hey are you okay?" asked Jordon.  
"What? Riolu? And two of them?" asked the Pikachu.  
"We're both human-Saiyan hybrids, that were suddenly turned into Riolu." said Vegeta.  
"I'm Kyle. I was a human, but I can't remember anything other than that and my name." said Kyle.  
But then, "Beheem!" said three voices.  
"Wait, are those Beheeyem?" asked Jordon.  
They then attacked them and they barely dodged the attack. "Kyle run!" said Jordon.  
"We'll handle them." said Vegeta.

Kyle then ran until he bumped into a Nuzleaf who asked, "Huh? What's wrong?"  
But before Kyle could answer him, they saw Vegeta getting flung into a tree. "Ow. I'm okay." said Vegeta.  
Then Jordon was flung head first into Vegeta's privates. "OW! MY PRIVATES!" said Vegeta.  
"Sorry Vegeta." said Jordon.  
_"Sorry to interrupt, but the Beheeyem are coming this way!"_ said Nail.  
"Let's just go!" said Jordon.  
And then Jordon, Kyle, Nuzleaf, and Vegeta ran away until, "Oh, no... ain't that one of them mystery dungeons up ahead?" asked Nuzleaf.  
They then heard the Beheeyem. "There's no time! We have to go through!" said Jordon.

_Open Pass: Floor 1_  
"These mystery dungeons sure are mysterious, all right... Every time you go into one, it'll have a different layout and different items in it. And all the Pokémon 'round here seem mighty on edge- attacking for no reason! It's altogether hard to get out of a mystery dungeon once you've gone in one. You'll want to find the stairs if you want to leave." said Nuzleaf.  
And then they started to walk and Nuzleaf showed them how to attack as Pokémon. And at the end of the dungeon, "I'm a-struggling... I reckon we should have us a little break..." said Nuzleaf.  
"Yeah." said Jordon.  
"What are they following you three for? Did you cause some kind of trouble? Why your childish pranks even got me caught up in your mess, I reckon!" said Nuzleaf.  
"Childish pranks?" asked Kyle.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE DON'T KNOW WHY THEY ARE FOLLOWING US, EXCEPT THAT ME AND JORDON ARE HUMAN-SAIYAN HYBRIDS, AND THAT KYLE HERE WAS A FULL HUMAN WHO LOST HIS MEMORIES!" said Vegeta.  
"What?! humans?!" asked Nuzleaf.  
They then heard the Beheeyem and they had to go through Lush Forest.

Later, Nuzleaf offered for them to stay with him. They said yes. They then left for Serene Village. And eventually they got there, where they would meet the partner of a lifetime.

**Thank you for reading, SuperJordonGod out, peace.****_ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	2. Part 2 The Partner of a Lifetime

Part 2 The Partner of a Lifetime

**Woo-hoo! Second chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy it, and please review as it helps me out a lot!**

They were walking with Nuzleaf, they then got to two houses, and then Nuzleaf said, "I reckon we're here. This here's my house."  
They then went inside. "Here you are. You three can bunk down in this room for now. It may not be much, but take it as you will. I'm going to sign you three up for school here. Hey Vegeta, can you come with me please." asked Nuzleaf.  
"Sure." said Vegeta.  
"Now for Jordon and Kyle, you two stay in this room. You hear? You're not to go outside. Not even by mistake or nothin'!" said Nuzleaf.  
He and Vegeta then left. _"So Jordon, can you tell me the Pokémon type matchups?"_ asked Nail.  
"Just look around my head, Nail. You'll find it somewhere." said Jordon.  
"Jordon, I think I heard something." said Kyle.  
"Where?" asked Jordon.  
"Outside the window." said Kyle.  
They then looked out the window and saw a black shadow outside the window. They then decided to go outside to check.

Outside, they didn't see anything until, "I knew it!" said a female Fennekin that came out from behind Nuzleaf's house.  
"Gah!" said both Jordon and Kyle, while Nail said the same thing inside of Jordon's head.  
"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me! I totally saw you two go inside with Mr. Nuzleaf just now! Where are you from? What's your names?" asked the Fennekin.  
"I'm Jordon." said Jordon.  
"I'm Kyle." said Kyle.  
_"And I'm Nail!"_ said Nail.  
"I'm Kylie! I live in right nearby, with my old pops! That house right there!" said Kylie as she looked in the direction of the other house.  
"By the way, I heard someone say, 'And I'm Nail!', not too long ago!" said Kylie.  
_"You can hear me?!"_ asked Nail.  
"Is that-?" started Kylie before being interrupted by Nail.  
_"Hi there, I'm Nail. I was a Namekian that fused with this guy called Piccolo until he wished me out of his mind and into Jordon's."_ said Nail.  
"Cool! Oh, right! But this is your first time here, isn't it? In that case, I'll show you guys around the place! Come on!" said Kylie and she pushed both Jordon and Kyle towards the plaza.

At the plaza, "Hmm? Am I annoying? You're totally thinking about how annoying I am right now, yeah? Well, quit it! Sheesh! Gimme a break, you big Miltank! Heh! See what I did there. A little joke? With the Miltank?" asked Kylie before she started laughing.  
"Which leads us to... Ta-daaa! Here she is! Serene Village! And her heart is this plaza here!" said Kylie.  
"Wow! You guys have got most of the basic facilities here. Including a Deposit Box." said Jordon  
"Let's go over them each in turn! Let's see, first,-" started Kylie.  
"There you are! Kylie!" said a Lombre!  
"Eep! Lombre!" said Kylie.  
"So this is where you've been! You're the one who tramped all through my lotus pond, aren't you?!" asked Lombre.  
"I-it... it w-wasn't like that! I was just trying to have a little adventure!" said Kylie.  
"Kylie! Stop! Right! Zere!" said a Hippopotas.  
"Gah! And Hippopotas!" said Kylie.  
"You! You are ze one that vent into my cave, aren't you?! And vat's more! You took ze treasure I had hidden inside, didn't you?!" asked Hippopotas.  
"N-no... I was just exploring a dungeon, and I happened to... uh... well, you know how it is! You gotta have a reward after clearing a dungeon, right?" asked Kylie.  
"Stop right there! Kylie!" said a Carracosta.  
"P-Pops?!" asked Kylie.  
"Oh! Ol' man Carracosta!" said Lombre.  
"This where you've been loitering, child? What about your chores back home, eh? Playing hooky again to wander around, eh?" asked Carracosta.  
"No, Pops! I have a real reason this time..." said Kylie.  
_"Should we help her?"_ asked Nail.  
"Nah, I want to see how this goes." said Jordon.  
They then saw Kylie getting chased away by an angry mob. "So that happened." said Jordon.  
"Yeah we might as well look around." said Kyle.  
They then heard some kids say that another kid called Goomy went missing, and they choose to follow them.

_To be continued..._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	3. Part 3 The Foreboding Forest

Part 3 The Foreboding Forest

At the entrance to the Foreboding Forest, "What?! He still hasn't come back out?" asked Deerling.  
"Yeah, that's right. It's been a pretty long time, too. I knew he was a total wimp." said Pancham.  
"No surprise there. He shoulda just admitted what a wimp he is and kept his mouth shut." said Shelmet.  
"But he had to go and talk big, like he could handle this kind of place. He was boasting, saying, 'I'll show you!' That's what got him into this mess." said Pancham.  
"He's probably huddled up somewhere in the forest, petrified and sniffing back tears!" said Shelmet.  
"You are so mean, Pancham! Goomy isn't even the same age as us yet!" said Deerling.  
"Yeah, but he's the one who talks big. He got what was coming to him. We figure it's our job to teach him a little something about how harsh the world is." said Pancham.  
"And if something happens to him in there? What are you going to do then, huh? I'm going in after him!" said Deerling.  
"No way! You can't go in there, Deerling!" said Shelmet.  
"What if something happened to you? We can't let that happen to our idol! We're not letting you step foot in such a dangerous place!" said Pancham.  
"Are you kidding me? Then fine! You go in after him!" said Deerling.  
"Y-you want us to go? Into the Foreboding Forest? No way. Why would we do that? I mean, it's n-not that we're scared or anything like that. I d-don't want you getting the wrong idea or whatever. You understand, right?" asked Pancham.  
"Hm? Who's this? Haven't seen you two around before." said Shelmet.  
"Where'd you come from? You're not from the village." said Pancham.  
"My name is Jordon. And this is Kyle." said Jordon.  
"We overheard your conversation and we'll go find Goomy." said Kyle.  
They then set off into the Foreboding Forest.

_Foreboding Forest BF1_

"Let's get going." said Jordon.  
They took out several Pokémon and made it to the stairs.  
_Foreboding Forest BF2  
_"Well we're doing well." said Kyle as he took out a Stanler.  
"You said it." said Jordon.  
_Foreboding Forest BF3  
_"So where'd you think Goomy is?" asked Jordon.  
_"Probably not far." _said Nail.  
_Foreboding Forest BF4  
_"We should be close." said Kyle.

_"Hey_ _Jordon."_ said Nail.  
"Yes Nail?" asked Jordon.  
_"Is that Goomy?"_ asked Nail.  
They then saw a purple gooey Pokémon. "Yes it is." said Jordon.  
"AHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" said Goomy.  
"We're here to help you." said Kyle.  
Later at the Foreboding Forest's entrance, "Y-you actually made it back?!" asked Pancham.  
"And you brought the paper, too!" said Shelmet.  
"You even wrote your name on it? Hmnp. What's up with this writing? It's so sloppy and all over the place!" said Pancham.  
"It is NOT sloppy!" said Goomy.  
"Too funny! I bet you were too scared and shaking to even write properly!" said Shelmet.  
"That's hilarious! Come on, let's go show this to everyone! See ya, suckers! Hahahahaha!" said Pancham.  
"Hey! You two! Ugh, I've had it up to here with them! And you, too, Goomy! I'm glad that you made it out OK, but what if there hadn't been anyone around to help?" asked Deerling.  
"Sorry, Deerling. I wanted to show them that I had real guts, too." said Goomy.  
"Those two will just goad you into doing something crazy. You can't listen to them! Well... you did give it everything you had. That's for sure." said Deerling.  
"D-Deerling!" said Goomy.  
"You made it that far into the forest alone... and wrote your name, just like they asked. Even though your writing is sloppy..." said Deerling.  
"Don't call it sloppy!" said Goomy.  
"And it's thanks to Jordon and Kyle that you got out of there in one piece today. We really do owe you two." said Deerling.  
"Eh don't worry about it." said Jordon.

Later at Nuzleaf's house, "WHAT?!" said both Nuzleaf and Vegeta.  
"After I done told you two not to leave the house! I done told you two to stay inside until we got home, did I not?!" asked Nuzleaf.  
"You'd best learn to mind your elders next time! But... well... It ain't like I can't understand the itch to see the wider world out there. I reckon this must all be new to you, after all. It's a fine thing to have a love of adventure in your heart. Grown-ups will always be saying you can't do this, that, or the other... But there are things in life you'll never learn except by experiencing them for yourself. I reckon I'm pretty lax when it comes to adventuring and what have you. So if you get a hankering to go adventuring around the village, you go right ahead." said Nuzleaf.  
"But tomorrow, we have school guys. So we have to go to bed early today to be ready for our first big day." said Vegeta.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta's First Day of School! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	4. Part 4 First Day of School

Part 4 Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta's First Day of School

The next morning, "I reckon we oughta head to school early this time. I'll have to introduce Jordon and Kyle to the teachers and all, for starters. I'll go along with you three this time, but from tomorrow, you'll make the trip by yourselves. You three got that?" asked Nuzleaf.  
"Yes, Mr. Nuzleaf." answered Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta.  
"Let's hit the road." said Nuzleaf.  
They then left for school. "And that's about the sum of it, Mr. Principal, Mr. Vice Principal. So I'll be leaving the kids in your hands. Go on. Show your manners and say hello." said Nuzleaf.  
"Hi, my name is Kyle." said Kyle.  
"And I'm Jordon." said Jordon.  
"You already know this, but my name's Vegeta." said Vegeta.  
"Ho ho ho! It looks like we'll have some more fun additions to our class. What a delight! I'll be glad to take responsibility for the education of your young charges." said Principal Semipour.  
"Good. I'll just be seeing myself out then." said Nuzleaf.  
"Hm... just don't make any trouble in school. We've already got enough troublemakers on our hands. I can't weather another scandal." said Vice Principal Watchog.  
"I'm not one of those kinds of Pokémon." said Jordon.  
"I would never." said Kyle.  
"Not without being antagonized." said Vegeta.  
"Now, now, Vice Principal Watchog. I would say that's quite unnecessary! Do we truly have any troublemakers at our fine school?" asked Semipour.  
"Of course we do! One in particular! The very bane of my existence! You know exactly who I'm talking about, Mr. Principal, and don't you deny it!" said Watchog.  
"My dear Vice Principal. I'm sure you'd never mean to speak ill of our precious students." said Semipour.

Right before class started, "Everyone, I have a special treat for you. We have three new friends joining us today. You'll all be learning together from now on." said Semipour.  
"Th-those are the kids who-?!" said Pancham.  
"You're the two kids from yesterday!" said Deerling.  
"What's that? It looks like some of you are already acquainted with two of our new friends. For those of you who are not, I'd like you to meet Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta. They have just moved here and live with Mr. Nuzleaf, who you may know. I hope you'll all get along well." said Semipour.  
Then suddenly, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" said a familiar voice.  
"Kyle, watch out!" said Jordon as he pushed Kyle out of the way of a charging Kylie.  
Jordon got hit instead. "Hahahahaha!" said Vegeta before being interrupted by Jordon flying head first into Vegeta's privates.  
"OH NO NOT AGAIN! MY PRIVATES!" said Vegeta who was clearly in pain.  
"Typical! The troublemaker strikes again..." said Watchog.  
"Whoa! Sorry, sorry! You okay?! Wah! Y-you're the ones I-!" said Kylie.  
"I'm okay. Hey Vegeta, are you okay?" asked Jordon.  
"No. I need to rest off the pain." said Vegeta.  
Vegeta then fell unconscious.

Later, Vegeta did recover in time for at least some of the school day, and he decided to sit in the back row, since that was the only row with a seat that wasn't already taken. And later after school, as Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta were walking home from school, "Hey, Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta, right?" asked Kylie.  
"Yes my name is Vegeta." said Vegeta.  
"Anyway, let's walk home together!" said Kylie.  
"That's okay with me." said Kyle.  
"Sure." said Vegeta.  
_"I'm okay with it."_ said Nail.  
"So am I." said Jordon.  
"All right! Thank you, guys, even you Nail." said Kylie.  
"Wait, she can hear and talk to Nail?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yes she can." said Jordon.  
"I'm sorry I never got to finish showing you and Kyle around the plaza yesterday. I'm afraid a little something popped up and got in the way. Hahahaha! But today! Today's a new day! How about I take you around after this?" asked Kylie.  
"Actually me and Jordon already shown ourselves around." said Kyle.  
"Oh! I know! In that case... how about this? I've got someplace really good to show you!" said Kylie.  
"Someplace... good?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yeah! It's the best, and you'll feel great after visiting it! You'll see! Don't you wanna check it out right away?" asked Kylie.  
"Yes I do." said Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta, with Nail also agreeing with them.  
"Really?! You'll really come with me?!" asked Kylie.  
"Yes." said Jordon, Kyle, Nail, and Vegeta.  
"All right! You're the best! Then follow me! This way! Hurry!" said Kylie.  
Then suddenly, "Hold it right there. H-hey! I told you to stop, didn't I?!" asked Pancham.  
"What is it?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yeah, we've got someplace to be, so..." said Kylie.  
"We weren't talking to you two! It's Jordon and Kyle who need to hear us out." said Shelmet.  
"So, Jordon and Kyle! You two did a pretty good job making it out of the Foreboding Forest yesterday..." started Pancham.  
"What?! Jordon and Kyle, you two went into the Foreboding Forest yesterday?!" asked Kylie.  
"No one is talking to you, you little-! Anyway! Jordon! Kyle! Don't be thinking that making it out of the Foreboding Forest means you're tough!" said Pancham.  
"Yeah, don't go thinking that!" said Shelmet.  
"There are way scarier places than that in the world!" said Pancham.  
"Yeah, there are!" said Shelmet.  
"There are?! Where?!" asked Kylie.  
"Right. I forgot that you're an Expedition Society wannabe or whatever. Back to the point. If you can clear an even scarier dungeon, then we'll admit you two have got some guts." said Pancham.  
"Yeah! I'll go! I'll go!" said Kylie.  
"NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" said Pancham.

_To be continued..._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one, Drilbur's Coal Mine. SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	5. Part 5 Drilbur's Coal Mine

Part 5 Drilbur's Coal Mine

They went to an odd place, that had three Drilbur outside the entrance. "Isn't this... the Drilbur Coal Mine?" asked Kylie.  
"That's right. This is a mine that the Drilbur run. But it's not only a mine- it's also a mystery dungeon. The path splits in two halfway into the mine. If you take the path on the right, it'll just continue on into the regular old mine... the path on the left is usually barred." said Shelmet.  
"We want you to sneak into that left path and bring back some red stones as proof." said Pancham.  
"I kinda stopped listening there for a while, but I think I've got it. So we just have to find some red stones?" asked Vegeta.  
"That's right. Do that, and we'll admit to everyone that Jordon and Kyle has real guts. I'll have you know that I cleared that dungeon in no time flat!" said Pancham.  
"Really! That's amazing!" said Kylie.  
"Yeah, well. That's just how good I am." said Pancham.  
"So why is no one supposed to go down that left path anyway?" asked Kylie.  
"Huh? Y-you really want to know?" asked Pancham.  
"Oh! Nope, nope, don't tell me! It's way more interesting to find out for yourself firsthand. Right, guys?" asked Kylie.  
"Yeah, it is." said Pancham.  
"That settles it, guys! Let's go give it a try!" said Kylie.  
"H-hey! Wait! Why are you inviting yourself along, huh? No one ever said you could go!" said Pancham.  
"W-wait just a sec there, Pancham..." said Shelmet as he pulled Pancham away for a private conversation.  
"Fine, then. The four of you can go. Just bring us back those red stones!" said Pancham.  
They then tricked the three Drilbur and went inside the mine. And halfway into the mine, they tricked another Drilbur.

Later at the end of the dungeon, "Hm? Looks like we've ended up in the dark..." said Kylie.  
"Grrrrrr!" said a mysterious voice.  
"Silly Kyle! Is that your tummy rumbling?" asked Kylie.  
"No. It is not." said Kyle.  
_"Guys I think that I can see what's growling!"_ said Nail.  
"I can too!" said Jordon.  
"What the-?" said Vegeta.  
"I am Gabite! And I will defeat you thieves!" said Gabite.  
Gabite beat them up after a long fight, in which Jordon even used the Kaio-Ken, and was about to kill Vegeta, when suddenly, "I won't let you do that!" said Jordon as the fur on the top of his head began to spike up and turn golden.  
"What?! What are you?!" asked Gabite.  
"My name is Jordon, and I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" said Jordon.  
He then put his hands in a cup position and said, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!"  
He then let the attack fly defeating the Gabite. And after Gabite let them see his treasures and also Gabite said, "Here's a gift. It just appeared in my treasure one day."  
It was the Four-Star Dragon Ball. They then went back to the village.

"Huh? Well, lookee here, if it ain't Jordon and Kyle!" said Pancham.  
"Hey! You four! Did you go into the blocked path like we told you to, huh?" asked Shelmet.  
"Yeah, we did. It was lots of fun!" said Kylie.  
"What?! You did?!" asked Shelmet.  
"Th-then where's your proof, huh? Did you bring us back the red stones?" asked Pancham.  
"Nope." answered Kylie.  
"Wha-a-at?!" asked Pancham.  
"I couldn't do that! After all, Gabite loves those stones. I didn't want to take something so precious to him and just stick 'em in my Bag... It was way better just to see them and have that memory live on in me!" said Kylie.  
They then walked away from Pancham and Shelmet. As they ran, "Come on guys! This way!" said Kylie.  
Then suddenly, "We're here! This is it! Guys! Look over there!" said Kylie.  
"Wow!" said both Jordon and Nail.  
"I've never..." said Kyle.  
"Pretty great view, right? Heh heh! You can look out over all of Serene Village from here. It's not just me who loves this view. Everybody in the village comes here! So I wanted you guys to see it, too. It's nice here, isn't it?" asked Kylie.  
"Yes it is." said Vegeta.  
"So will you guys help me out with my dream?" asked Kylie.  
"We will." said Jordon, Kyle, Nail, and Vegeta.  
"We should get back." said Kylie.

**Done! Next chapter, Field Trip! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	6. Part 6 Field Trip

Part 6 Field Trip

The next morning, "Wait where's Nuzleaf?" asked Kyle.  
"Hey look there's a note on the floor." said Vegeta.  
"I'll read it." said Jordon as he read the note.  
It said that Nuzleaf was going to be out for a couple of days. Then, "Jordon! Kyle! Vegeta! Good morning!" said Kylie.  
Outside, "Oh, there you are, guys! Good morning! I thought I'd come you four, since we live so close. Let's walk to school together!" said Kylie.  
"Okay." said Jordon, Kyle, Nail, and Vegeta.  
Later, "Hehe! It's kinda fun like this. Until you guys came, I used to always walk to school by myself." said Kylie.  
When they got there, "Good morning, Vice Principal!" said Kylie.  
"Ngah?! If it isn't the troublemaker! And you're not even late today?! This is quite the turn of events!" said Watchog.  
"Morning, Deerling!" said Kylie.  
"Oh...uh... yeah? Morning." said Deerling.  
"Well met, my friend Shelmet!" said Kylie.  
"Wow, you're just as annoying as ever. And we are not friends!" said Shelmet.  
"Hey Goomy and Espurr." said Vegeta.

Later, "Today we'll be taking a little field trip!" said Farfetch'd.  
"All right!" said everyone.  
"A field trip?" asked Kyle.  
"On field trips, our class visits a dungeon." said Kylie.  
"So everybody goes on an adventure together?" asked Jordon.  
"Exactly!" said Kylie.  
"Attention, please! No talking out of turn! You'd better listen to the instructions! Now let me see... ahem... Today we'll be visiting the School Forest. We've left flags deep inside the forest. Bring one back, and you pass today's lesson." said Farfetch'd.  
"How're we gonna form teams with the three new guys?" asked Pancham.  
"I've already selected today's teams. Team 1 will be Deerling, Jordon, Pancham, and Shelmet. Team 2 will be Goomy, Kylie, Kyle, and Vegeta." said Farfetch'd.  
"What?! I'm with Pancham and Shelmet?!" asked both Deerling and Jordon.  
"All right! We lucked out!" said both Pancham and Shelmet.  
"And, Mr. Farfetch'd... I am to...?" asked Espurr.  
"You'll be in charge of operations. I want you to use your telepathy to help out both teams." said Farfetch'd.  
"I just hope this will go well." said Goomy.

Goomy got lost. Although Team 2 finished first, they had to go and find Goomy which they did before long. And on the way home, Kylie asked this question, "Do you guys think that I'm annoying?"  
_"I don't think you are."_ said Nail.  
"You're definitely not more annoying than Nail." said Jordon.  
_"Hey!"_ said Nail.  
"I don't think you are." said Vegeta.  
"Same here. But it is true that you bring people into bad situations. So..." started Kyle.  
"Yeah, you're all right. Bye." said Kylie.  
She then left them behind.

_**"Muwuhaha... MUWUHAHAHA! Here, too, arise feelings of discontent."**_ said a mysterious voice.  
"Yeah. But we must be careful, with both the human, and the two Saiyans. We must be cautious and strike with our revenge at the right time." said another mysterious voice.

**Chapter done. Next one, Jordon's new look! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	7. Part 7 Glittering Mountain

Part 7 Glittering Mountain

The next morning, Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta were getting ready, but as they were about to leave, "Morning, guys. I wouldn't want to irritate you three by insisting we always go together... so... see you later, guys." said Kylie.  
"I guess we're walking to school alone." said Kyle.  
_"Yeah and it's all your faults!"_ said Nail.  
"Shut up Nail." said Jordon.  
Later, "I think we may be a little bit late." said Vegeta.  
"Did you hear that, Shelmet? This one here seriously wants to join the Expedition Society right now!" said Pancham.  
"I know! It's too funny! They don't let kids into the Expedition Society, duh. Didn't you know that." asked Shelmet.  
"I know! But maybe I can do it if I try! That's what I believe!" said Kylie.  
"'Maybe' you can? You 'believe'? Are you kidding me?" asked Pancham.  
"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" said Jordon as he was listening to the conversation and he was mad.  
He was mad enough that he turned Super Saiyan. "Before I make you." said Jordon.  
"Damn you, Jordon. For, for... BEING A SUPER SAIYAN BEFORE ME!" said Vegeta before everyone looked at him to see a shocking sight.  
The fur on the top of his head spiked up and turned golden. Vegeta had done it. He turned into a Super Saiyan. "Vegeta." said Jordon.  
"What?!" asked both Deerling and Goomy.  
"What the heck?!" said Espurr.  
Everyone then went to their seats, and Kylie said, "I'm going to do it!"

Later, they learned about Loopets and Emeras. And they went to Glittering Mountain in two teams, which were Kylie, Pancham, Shelmet, and Vegeta, and Deerling, Espurr, Goomy, and Kyle. Jordon just did some image training. Vegeta's team won. On the way home, they were joined by Deerling and Goomy. That's when Jordon, Kyle, Nail, and Vegeta realized that Kylie wasn't close to any of the other kids.

**Chapter done. In the next chapter, A Ever-Lasting Friendship Is Formed?! And yes I renamed this chapter. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	8. Part8 A Ever-Lasting Friendship IsFormed

Part 8 A Ever-Lasting Friendship Is Formed?!

**First chapter with a theme song! Any Dragon Ball Z fan will know and love this one, it's Cha-la Head Cha-la! Here we go!**

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_ The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_ And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

The next morning, "Oh! Awake already, guys? Well good morning to you!" said Nuzleaf.  
"Nuzleaf!" said Kyle.  
"You're back already!" said Jordon.  
"Sorry for leaving you guys by your lonesome like that. I bet you missed me, huh?" asked Nuzleaf.  
"Yes we did." said both Jordon and Kyle.  
"I didn't." said Vegeta.  
"Really? Anyway bye Nuzleaf!" said Jordon trying not to have Nail say anything.  
And on the way there, they saw a crowd at the entrance. It was about Nectar Meadow, and they saw a Budew ask about it. And at school that day, "Hey, Jordon! Kyle! Vegeta! Where'd you three come from, anyway? You guys know you never told us. Does anyone know where they're from?" asked Pancham.  
"I have no idea." said Shelmet.  
"Well, no, I guess not..." said Deerling.  
"That's true, huh? I can't believe-" started Kylie.  
"That's enough out of you." said Pancham.  
_"Dick."_ said Nail in a voice that Kylie wouldn't hear.  
So they were told everything, and they didn't believe it. They learned about Alliances.  
The next day, they found out that Budew was missing. But when Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta said that they may knew where she may have went, only Kylie believed them. And so they left class early to go to Nectar Meadow.

Later at the end of the dungeon, they were forced to fight three Beedrill and four Combee. Jordon and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2 and were getting beaten by the three Beedrill until, "Vegeta, I just got a good idea." said Jordon.  
"The Spirit Bomb?" asked Vegeta.  
"That would be useless right now and no." said Jordon.  
"Then what- wait, OH NO, JORDON, I REFUSE TO FUSE WITH YOU!" said Vegeta.  
"Come on, Vegeta." said Jordon.  
"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" said Vegeta.  
"You're just as stubborn as your uncle, Vegeta Jr." said Jordon.  
"Fine! We'll fuse." said Vegeta.  
"Thanks Vegeta." said Jordon.  
"DIE INVADERS!" said all three Beedrill simultaneously.  
But then Jordon and Vegeta did a weird looking dance while saying, "Fu...Sion... Ha!"  
Then suddenly a new Riolu is appeared with clothes that were different from Jordon's. "I am neither Jordon nor Vegeta. I am Jordgeta!" said Jordgeta.  
"You won't beat us!" said the Beedrill.  
"This is Super Saiyan 3! And also, KAIO-KEN!" said Jordgeta not only turning Super Saiyan 3, but also activating the Kaio-Ken.  
And with that boost in power, they won and they then defused. And everything was all cleared up, and Budew got some Honey for her mom, Roselia, and so did Vegeta, who has been craving it since yesterday.

That night, "Thank goodness... didn't you know how worried I would be? I'm so glad... you're all right..." said Roselia.  
"Mom, I brought you some Honey. Eat it all up and get better, OK?" said Budew.  
"Thank you, sweetie. But, please... from now on... don't go anywhere dangerous without me." said Roselia.  
"OK, Mom." said Budew and they then hugged.  
"Thank you all four of you so much for what you did. Thanks to you, my child is home safe. Please take a Perfect Apple, a Weather Loopet, a Pure Seed, and 5 Guiding Wands as my thanks. I am so grateful that you would worry about my Budew and go to save her. But... you are also children yourselves. Please try not to be too reckless. I'll take Budew home now..." said Roselia.  
"Thanks, Jordon and Kyle! And you, Kylie and Vegeta!" said Budew.  
They then left. "So we helped them." said Vegeta.  
"In the end we skipped school to do it, but I'm still glad that we went. It's gotten really dark now... Hey guys, I believe your story. But, I want you guys... to be my friends!" said Kylie.  
"Of course!" said Kyle.  
"Same here!" said Jordon.  
"And here!" said Vegeta.  
"Oh hey! Here. I have seven of these Harmony Scarves! So I'll give you three one each! Pops found me wrapped up in these!" said Kylie.  
They then put them on. _"Hey I want one." _said Nail.  
"Just think of you wearing one." said Jordon.  
"It looks great on all of you! I'll grab you guys for school tomorrow!" said Kylie.

**Sorry about missing yesterday. I got caught up in something. You may be wondering why seven. Not for Katelin, but for another Saiyan named Shallot. He'll appear two chapters later. Katelin will have a Kirlia friend named Jada (no relation) who will be joining her and Ampharos in the next chapter. Next chapter, A Junior Expedition Society Member Is Born?! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	9. Part9AJrExpeditionSocietyMemberIsBorn

Part 9 A Junior Expedition Society Member Is Born?!

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

The next morning near the hill, "Phew-ee... I'm pretty sure that we're thoroughly lost now, Katelin and Jada!" said an Ampharos, who was accompanied by a Mawile and a Kirlia.  
"What did you think would happen?! We lost the map on the way here! Are you okay, Jada?" asked the Mawile.  
"I am, Katelin." answered the Kirlia, now revealed to be named Jada.  
"Anyway, this must be Serene Village." said Katelin.

Meanwhile with Jordon, "Good morning, guys! I was wondering about this last night... Where'd those there scarves come from? I reckon it looks mighty fine on all of you!" said Nuzleaf.  
"We got them from Kylie." said Vegeta.  
When they went outside, "Guys! Good morning!" said Kylie.  
"Perfect timing! Kylie!" said Jordon.  
"Come on, let's walk together!" said Kyle.  
But at the plaza, they saw Ampharos bumping into everything. "Are you okay?" asked Kylie.  
"Absolutely wonderful. No worries. Happens all the time." said Ampharos.  
Then Katelin and Jada came to them, "Excuse Ampharos here, he has the world's worst sense of direction. Oh I'm Katelin, and this is Jada." said Katelin.  
"Hey." said Jada.  
"I'm Jordon, the other Riolu is Vegeta, the Pikachu is Kyle, and the Fennekin is Kylie." said Jordon.  
"Do you children live in this village?" asked Ampharos.  
"We do." said Vegeta.  
"I am Ampharos, known far and wide as the Dashing Wanderer! And so I'm off!" said Ampharos as he stumbled out with Katelin and Jada following close behind, but Ampharos dropped something and Kylie picked it up.  
And when they went to school, they found out that they weren't in trouble. And after school, they found out that the orb they picked up was a Connection Orb. They then found out that Ampharos, Katelin, and Jada were at Poliwrath River and they then went there.

Later at the end of the dungeon, they had to fight the Poliwrath Brothers and their Poliwag lackey. They won, but as they were going past them one of them sprang back up and tried to grab him before being stopped by Ampharos. And so that night, "You might be able to aid the Expedition Society as a Junior Expedition Society member!" said Ampharos.  
"Wait, what?!" asked Jordon, Vegeta, and Nail.  
"Yeah. Me and Katelin are part of the Junior Expedition Society too! We are..." said Jada.  
"TEAM PSYCIC FAIRY!" said both Katelin and Jada.  
"So let's do it!" said Kylie.  
"Yeah." said Kyle.  
"Alright here are some Junior Expedition Badges and Bags and Gadgets. You need to enter your team name." said Ampharos.  
"How about Team New Hope?" asked Jordon.  
"That's a great name!" said Kylie, Kyle, Nail, and surprisingly Vegeta.  
"All right, we'll tell you how to use them tomorrow okay?" said Katelin.  
"Okay." said Team New Hope.  
They then went home.

In another part of the Water Continent, we see a female Riolu cutting through a dungeon. "I know I saw something fall here, or my name isn't Jennifer!" said the Riolu named Jennifer.  
She then found another Riolu that had a Saiyan tail and was wearing some weird armor. "Ugh, why am I a Riolu? I should be a Saiyan or at least in a Saiyan body." said the Riolu.  
"Umm hey I'm Jennifer, what's your name?" asked Jennifer.  
"It's Shallot." said Shallot.  
"Oh great I can't find the exit." said Jennifer.  
"Well then let's wait for help. I'll tell you everything while we wait." said Shallot.

**Chapter done. Next one, First Jobs! Two surprises?! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	10. Part 10 The First Job 2ShockingSurprises

Part 10 The First Job! Two Shocking Surprises?!

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

The next morning, "So that's everything. Do you have any questions?" asked Shallot.  
"Nope, but I was able to send out a request in the hopes of someone coming to save us." said Jennifer.  
"Okay." said Shallot.  
Later with Jordon after school ended that day, "School's out!" said Vegeta.  
"Let's go to the plaza! They said that they would tell us how to get started with our work." said Kyle.  
And when they got to the plaza, _"Hey guys, isn't that Katelin and Jada over there?"_ asked Nail.  
"Yes, it is, Nail." said Jordon.  
"For Arceus's sake, Ampharos!" said Katelin.  
"Stop already! Team New Hope is here now!" said Jada.  
"Really?" asked Ampharos.  
"Yep... and wanting to start our first expedition as Junior Expedition Society members!" said Kylie.  
"Were you really?" asked Ampharos.  
Ampharos, Katelin, and Jada then told them how to use their Connection Orbs and how to do requests. Then, "Hey! There are two requests! One is to rescue a lost Sylveon, and the other is to be rescue two lost Riolu." said Kyle.  
"I think we should do them both." said Jordon.  
"Okay, but how are we going to do that? They're both at separate places!" said Kylie.  
"Yeah, I have to agree with them. How are going to do both of the requests, Jordon?" said Vegeta.  
"Easy, we split up, Kyle and Kylie will help out Sylveon in the Foreboding Forest, while me and Vegeta will go to Glittering Mountain to help out the two Riolu. Good luck!" said Jordon as they left.

Later at the part of Glittering Mountain where the two Riolu were lost, "We must be close." said Vegeta.  
_"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"_ said Nail.  
"Shut it, Nail." said Jordon.  
They then heard a very loud noise. "Something tells me that wasn't a friendly Pokémon." said Vegeta.  
"Hurry!" said Jordon.  
Five minutes earlier with Shallot, "What the hell is that?!" asked Shallot.  
"A Salamance, we can't defeat it." said Jennifer.  
"All that did is get me even more fired up!" said Shallot.  
He then fired an attack saying, "Wild Cannon!"  
The Salamance barely got a scratch from the attack. "I saw that going differently in my head." said Shallot.  
"We should've run while we had the chance!" said Jennifer as she fired a Focus Blast at the Salamance.  
It had the same affect as Shallot's attack. "I can't hold back!" said Shallot as he turned Super Saiyan.  
They were beaten and were about to be killed, but then, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" said Jordon as he and Vegeta jumped in front of the Salamance.  
_"Yeah! The Calvary's here!"_ said Nail.  
"Wait, who said that?" asked Jennifer.  
"Wait a minute, Nail?!" asked Shallot.  
"Wait, Shallot?!" asked Jordon.  
"Is it really you?! It doesn't matter right now, me and Jordon have to fight this Salamance." said Vegeta.  
And they did, as Super Saiyan 3s. "You must've gotten our request. My name is Jennifer." said Jennifer.  
"Hi Jennifer. Yes, we did. And do you have someplace to live?" asked Jordon.  
"No, I've been living in the wild for a while now." answered Jennifer.  
"Ugh..." said both Jennifer and Shallot.  
"Hey are you two okay?" asked Vegeta.  
"No, we got hurt pretty badly. We need medical help." said Shallot.  
"Come with us." said Jordon.  
They then teleported out of the dungeon.

At the Serene Village School's nurse hut, "So these two were hurt by a Salamance?" Asked Audino.  
"Yes, Miss Audino." said Jordon.  
"I'm glad you got them to me so quickly. They'll be out in three days." said Audino.  
"Thank you." said Vegeta.  
Later, they met up with Kyle and Kylie, and they told them what had happened. "You'll be happy to know that we succeeded too." said Kyle.  
"But we got a surprise from Sylveon. It was a Pokémon egg. We've decided to care for it. We already went to Pops and Mr. Nuzleaf, and they said that we could keep and raise it." said Kylie.  
"Good for you." said Jordon.

**Chapter done. And yes the receiving the egg from Sylveon came from Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: A Journey to Discovery. But the Pokémon will be different. Next chapter, The Next Two Jobs! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	11. Part 11 The Next Two Jobs!

Part 11 The Next Two Jobs!

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

The next day at school during break time, Jordon was talking to Deerling, Espurr, and Goomy. "So the Riolu that wears the armor is a friend of you that you fought alongside with a while ago?" asked Deerling.  
"Yep." said Jordon.  
"That's so cool!" said Goomy.  
"So Shallot there used to be a human-Saiyan hybrid like you and Vegeta?" asked Espurr.  
"Nope. Shallot is actually a full Saiyan, and is also an ancient Saiyan." said Jordon.  
"Cool!" said Deerling, Espurr, and Goomy.  
"Also, Kyle and Kylie are now caring for an egg." said Jordon.  
"Good for them." said Espurr.  
Later after school, "Well I think we should help out Vulpix in the Cave of Training." said Kylie.  
"Sure." said Jordon, Kyle, Nail, and Vegeta.  
They were successful in finding Vulpix's lost item.

The next morning, "Morning, guys. You guys up and moving yet? Borrow a moment of your time? If you guys don't mind. Fact is, see... I'm gonna have to leave you guys here on your own again for a bit... I'm mighty sorry about it. But something cropped up that I just can't ignore. So could I count on you three to watch over the house while I'm away again? Just for a day." said Nuzleaf.  
"Of course, Mr. Nuzleaf." said Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta.  
And on the way to school, Kylie asked them if they wanted to come over for dinner. They said yes.

Later after school, "We should help Axew." said Vegeta.  
And they agreed with him. Then when they learned that they had to fight a Salamance over at Lush Jungle, they flipped out. "Salamance, your days of messing with innocent Pokémon are over!" said Axew.  
"Oh yeah, you and what army?" asked Salamance.  
The fight then started. Jordon used the Power Pole, but it didn't work. And Super Saiyan 3 didn't work. But as they were being beaten, Jordon and Vegeta suddenly turned Super Saiyan 4. They then became Jordgeta. "How about this? Kaio-Ken x10!" said Jordgeta.  
"Take this, X100 Big Bang Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" said Jordgeta as he fired the attack defeating the Salamance.

That night, "Pops, your cooking is the best!" said Kylie.  
"Well you aren't wrong, child! So how are you three liking it?" asked Carracosta.  
"YES!" said Vegeta.  
"Same here." said both Jordon and Kyle.  
"Then eat as much as you like!" said Carracosta.  
And so Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta had so much fun that they stayed the night there. But not Kyle grabbed the egg from Nuzleaf's house.

**Chapter done! Next one, Summer Vacation begins! The Egg hatches?! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	12. Part12SummerVacationBegins TheEggHatches

Part 12 Summer Vacation Begins! The Egg Hatches?!

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

The next day at school, "And so the school will be closed for summer vacation, beginning today. I hope you all enjoy your summer vacation. But try to keep it within reason. Class dismissed!" said Farfetch'd.  
"Good for you guys." said Jennifer who just got out of the nurse's office with Shallot.  
"Yeah!" said Shallot.  
"All right!" said Pancham.  
"Finally!" said Shelmet.  
"This summer's going to be so much fun!" said Deerling.  
"I know, right?!" asked Goomy.  
"Yeah!" said both Vegeta and Kyle.  
"It's thrilling..." started Espurr.  
"It's exciting..." continued Kylie.  
"It's... It's... SUMMER VACATION!" said Jordon.  
And so they walked back to the plaza with Jennifer and Shallot in tow. "Hey, Jennifer and Shallot, want to help us out with our Junior Expedition Society work?" asked Kylie.  
"Of course!" said both Jennifer and Shallot.  
At the plaza, _"Huh?"_ asked Nail.  
"Hey isn't that Ampharos over there with Katelin and Jada?" asked Kyle.  
"Hey! Ampharos!" said Jordon.  
"Hey guys!" said Ampharos.  
"We're about to leave." said Katelin.  
"We hope to see you guys again though." said Jada.

They then split up into groups of three with the Saiyans going to the Cave of Training while the others went to the Poliwrath River. They were all successful. "Guys!" said Nuzleaf.  
"Nuzleaf! You're back!" said Jordon.  
"Your egg's about to hatch!" said Nuzleaf.  
It was a female Alolan Sandshrew. Kyle and Kylie named her Iceslash. She is staying with Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta, while Jennifer and Shallot will be staying with Kylie.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, Ghosts?! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	13. Part 13 Ghosts!

Part 13 Ghosts?!

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

The next morning, our heroes decided to introduce Iceslash to everyone, and everyone except for Pancham and Shelmet, because they couldn't find them, said that she was very cute. And when they got to the plaza, "Gah!" said Pancham.  
"Hey! Pancham and Shelmet!" said Kylie.  
"Ugh! Keep back!" said Pancham.  
"Oh come on." said Jordon.  
"That Sandshrew, did it fall into a paint can?" asked Shelmet.  
"No! It's an Alolan Sandshrew. They are Ice and Steel types in Alola." said Jennifer.  
"Yeah! Don't be like that and don't you say bad things about Iceslash here!" said Kyle.  
"I agree with them." said Vegeta.  
"Anyway, you two enjoying the summer break so far?" asked Shallot.  
"Of course! We're living it up!" said Pancham.  
"Man, summer vacation really is the best!" said Shelmet.  
They then all cheered in happiness. Shelmet then asked, "Oh, by the way... Kylie, you guys heard the rumors about the school at night, right?"  
"No." said Kylie.  
"Well they say that ghosts appear at the school at night!" said Shelmet.  
_"What the fu-?"_ started Nail.  
"Language Nail!" said Jordon.  
"Ghosts?!" asked Kylie.  
"Yeah. I don't know where it all started from, but that's the rumor that's going around now. They say a voice comes from somewhere in the classroom, with a wail of 'It's so hot...' and when you turn around... there are these eerie blue flames and..." said Shelmet.  
"Boo!" shouted Pancham, which scared Kylie unconscious.

Later, Kylie finally woke up and said, "Huh? Where am I?" asked Kylie.  
"Don't you remember? You just, like, suddenly passed out!" said Shelmet.  
"Boo!" said Pancham.  
"Yeeeaaarrrggghhhhhh!" said Kylie while she rushed backwards.  
"Stop that." said Vegeta.  
"Wow, news to me. I never knew you were such a wimp about these things!" said Pancham.  
"Yeah... I'm really bad with those kinds of scary stories..." said Kylie.  
"Oh..." started Pancham.  
"Don't you dare!" said Shallot.  
"That put me in a bad mood. Sorry guys, no expeditions today." said Kylie.

**Chapter done! Sorry if it was short. Next chapter, The Dare?! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	14. Part 14 The Dare!

Part 14 The Dare?!

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

The next morning, they left Iceslash with Nuzleaf, and went to the plaza. "What could have happened?" asked Lombre.  
"I don't really know... I suppose it was just the lack of sleep. Don't you think?" asked Raticate.  
"Hey guys." said Shallot.  
"Oh! Here's Jennifer, Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, Shallot, and Vegeta! What timing... have you kids heard about Watchog?" asked Lombre.  
"Nope!" said Vegeta.  
"Not me." said Jennifer.  
"Me neither." said Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Shallot.  
"Apparently he was found unconscious at the school this morning." said Raticate.  
_"Wha-?"_ asked Nail.  
"He says he was doing rounds of the school last night and doesn't remember a thing. Apparently he saw something so frightful that he fainted..." said Lombre.  
They then finished up the conversation, and they went to Poliwrath River to help a Lillipup reach a locked door. They were successful.

The next morning, something was wrong because Vegeta was missing as well as Farfetch'd. Team New Hope decided to take a break because Vegeta was missing. The next day, Farfetch'd was found, but Vegeta wasn't, and so everyone was banned from going to the school at night. The next day, Shelmet told everyone to gather at the hill. "What?!" asked everyone.  
"You're daring us all to sneak into the school?!" asked Goomy, Jennifer, Kylie, and Shallot.  
"Yeah, that's right." started Pancham.  
"Thinking about this and that some of us are wimps, right?" asked Jordon.  
"Yeah." said Pancham.  
"Lucky guess." said Kyle.  
"So you want us all to go into the school at night." said Deerling, Espurr, Jordon, and Nail.  
"Us all me included." said Pancham.  
"What?! You serious, Pancham?!" asked Shelmet.  
"Yes." answered Pancham.  
And so they all agreed.

_To be continued..._

**Hey Wiz, how do I look?  
****Well you look the same as always, Boomstick.  
****Guys focus, or else I'm not SuperJordonGod. Hey AnimationRewind, how are you doing?  
Well I'm great and ready for the announcement.  
****Oh hey guys I'm Boomstick, and they're Wiz, SuperJordonGod, and AnimationRewind, and we're here to announce Cartoon Death Battle Fight Club and its first debate which is Dragon Ball Mystery Dungeon Jordon vs pre-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Stardust Legends Unleashed DJ which will come this Saturday! Don't miss it!**

**So that's out of the way. I hope you guys look forward to it. Next chapter, The Ancient Burrow! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	15. Part 15 The Ancient Burrow

Part 15 The Ancient Burrow

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

That night, "All right..." said Kyle in a whisper.  
"I think we can sneak out now." said Jordon also in a whisper.  
And then they snuck out the window. "Jordon... Kyle..." said Kylie.  
"Kylie's been shaking for five minutes." said Shallot.  
"Shallot!" said Jennifer.  
"Let's just go." said Jordon.  
Later after everyone got together at the school, they sat behind the desks, except for Shallot and Jennifer. "Well we've taken our usual seats, but..." said Espurr.  
"What now?" asked Deerling.  
"What do you expect us to do?" asked Jennifer.  
"Isn't it obvious? We're just going to have to wait until the ghosts appear!" said Pancham.  
"What?!" asked Goomy.  
"W-wait for the ghosts?!" asked Kylie.  
"Not that I think that any will just appear on their own. I guess we'll just have to call them here ourselves!" said Pancham.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" said Jordon, Kyle, and Shallot.  
"Hey! Spooky ghosts! Where are you? If you really exist, come out and prove it!" said Pancham.  
He then continued to talk like that, and Kylie then fainted. Then the ghosts appeared and kidnapped Pancham and Shelmet. Espurr, however, wasn't unconscious, and followed them to the Ancient Burrow. And when everyone else woke up, she brought them there and they went inside.

Later at the end of the dungeon, they saw Pancham and Shelmet, but they were then forced to fight Girintina and four Litwick. "Leave Girintina to me and Shallot." said Jordon, to which everyone else agreed to.  
And then Jordon and Shallot powered up to Super Saiyan 3. They then proceeded to land devastating blows on Girintina, only to get blown away. Meanwhile everyone else was having an easy time with the four Litwick. But then, Jordon and Shallot turned Super Saiyan 4! And then did the fusion dance to become Jordllot. And then they won with a "X10 Wild Kamehameha Cannon!" said Jordllot.  
They then found out that Girintina was actually a Solosis. They then freed Pancham and Shelmet and went home but Jennifer, Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, and Shallot were caught and Kylie fell asleep and so the others were forced to listen to one of Carracosta's famous lectures. They weren't let out until near the morning.

**Chapter done. Next chapter, Vegeta Returns! Revelation Mountain?! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	16. Part16Vegeta'sReturn Revelation Mountain

Part 16 Vegeta Returns! Revelation Mountain?!

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

The next morning, well more like noon, "So you two finally woke up. It's about time that you did." said a familiar voice that Jordon and Kyle hadn't heard for a while.  
"VEGETA!" said both Jordon and Kyle as they saw the familiar Riolu, although he was wearing the same Saiyan armor that his uncle Prince Vegeta the Fourth had worn.  
"Where has Uncle Vegeta been, Daddy?" asked Iceslash.  
"I don't know." said Kyle.  
"In a pocket dimension fighting Frieza for the past hour." said Vegeta.  
"It's been four days." said Jordon.  
"What really?" asked Vegeta.  
"Also Iceslash today's your first time you get to help us out." said Kyle.  
"Really?! Yay!" said Iceslash.  
Anyway they found out that Kylie was being punished by chores. And so they found out that everyone else came clean to their parents. And so they decided to let Espurr come along with them to Uprise Range to rescue a Parchirisu, and to rescue a Dragonite alongside a Petilil. They were successful, and Kyle officially added Iceslash to Team New Hope. And when they got back to the house, Kylie apologized for not being able to help out that day. Then Nuzleaf came out, and when Kylie asked him where he wants to go adventuring next, she was shocked to find out that he wanted to go up Revelation Mountain. And the next day they found out that Pokémon were being turned into stone. And Iceslash, Jordon, Kyle, and Vegeta ate dinner at Carracosta's.

The next day, as they were heading to the plaza, they were stopped by Nuzleaf. He was going to Revelation Mountain. And so Jennifer, Jordon, and Shallot stayed behind, while the rest went with Nuzleaf. They got up far until they hit a roadblock. So they stopped, and went back home.

**Chapter done! Next chapter, Plans To Leave Serene Village?! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	17. Part 17 Plans to Leave?

Part 17 Plans to Leave?!

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

The next morning, they met up like normal. But on their way to the plaza, "I've got a bad feeling about this..." said Roselia.  
"I know what you mean... it's pretty creepy." said Raticate.  
_"What are they talking about?"_ asked Nail.  
"I don't know. Let's find out." said Jennifer, Jordon, Kylie, and Shallot before Shallot said, "JYNX!"  
"How do you do that?" asked Jennifer.  
"Let's not ask." said Vegeta.  
And they went up to the two Pokémon and Kylie asked, "What's wrong?"  
"There seem to be some suspicious Pokémon hanging around here." said Raticate.  
"Suspicious Pokémon...?" asked Jordon.  
"Yeah. They've been hanging around at the outskirts of the village the past few days. They seem to be looking for something, but there's something eerie about them... they've got these big heads... there's three of them always roaming around together." said Raticate.  
'Could it be...' thought Kyle.  
"They're so creepy! They were staring at Budew the other day... and then they all started flashing lights on their fingertips at each other." said Roselia.  
"Yeah! Their fingers light up! What's up with that? Is that how they communicate with each other?" asked Raticate.  
'No doubt about it... it's the Beheeyem! They've made it all the way to the village...' thought Kyle.  
"Judging by how they were staring at Budew, they must be looking for a child. Who knows what nastiness they're up to. You guys take care now." said Roselia.

Meanwhile at the plaza, when they started talking, a pink Celebi was floating around and saying to herself, "I know that he should be around here somewhere. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when I show him to them. They'll be so glad to see him again." said Celebi.  
And then she saw who she was looking for, a certain Riolu wearing Goku's Gi and that had a Saiyan tail. 'Speak of the devil.' thought Celebi.  
"Hey! Jordon! It's been a while!" said Celebi.  
"Huh? Do I know you?" asked Jordon.  
"Huh? Do you not remember me? It's me Celebi. Your friend from when you last came to this world." said Celebi.  
"I think that I would know if I became a Pokémon before." said Jordon.  
"Yeah! Now get lost you pink freak!" said Vegeta.  
"You must be Vegeta." said Celebi.  
"He is but how do you know Jordon?" asked Shallot.  
"Yeah. You could want to kill him." said Jennifer.  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" asked Kyle.  
"Well she seems like a good Pokémon." said Kylie.  
"I have to agree with Mom." said Iceslash.  
"There's only one way to know for sure. Jordon touch me, and if nothing happens sorry for bothering you." said Celebi.  
"Okay..." said Jordon.  
And he then touched her and suddenly memories that Jordon lost a while ago suddenly came flashing back to him. Memories of him stopping Temporal Tower from collapsing alongside his Riolu friendly rival named Wolf, and defeating Darkrai and of everything else, they came back. And then Jordon started to cry and said, "I can't believe that I forgot about it, him, everyone from Wigglytuff's Guild. How did I? I didn't get amnesia, and I was able to remember everything else. So why not that?"  
"I think something happened when you returned to the human world." said Celebi.  
"I'm not going on an expedition today." said Jordon as he ran off crying.  
"We should give him some space." said Vegeta.

After the days work they told them that they had to leave. And Kylie and Iceslash said that they would leave with them. Everyone said no. And so two days later, Kylie said that she wanted them to sneak out at nighttime. They agreed.

_To be continued..._

**Chapter done! Next chapter is the end of the Serene Village Saga, Journey to Lively Town! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	18. Part 18 Journey to Lively Town!

Part 18 Journey to Lively Town!

The one star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu with a Saiyan tail and that was wearing an orange Gi walking with another Riolu with a Saiyan tail.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the four star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

The two Riolu are now shown with a Pikachu and a Fennekin also walking with them.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then showed them seeing their friends.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It showed a Pokémon in peril.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the Pikachu using ThunderBolt.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed the Fennekin using Ember.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed the two Riolu using a Kamehameha-Galick Gun combination.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi charging up an attack.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

It then showed that same Riolu hopping across some hills and then suddenly Shenron appeared.

_The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed the same Riolu falling with style.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the Riolu landing just fine and turning Super Saiyan and pulling out his Power Pole as he and his friends did a dramatic pose.

* * *

That night, Jordon, Kyle, Vegeta, and Iceslash snuck out via the window. And when they met up with Jennifer, Kylie, and Shallot and were about to leave, Kylie said, "Hey guys, before we leave the village... would you guys come up to the hill with the big tree with me? I wanna get one last look at it. Please come along."  
"Of course." said Kyle.  
"Yes mom." said Iceslash.  
_"I would like to go."_ said Nail.  
"Why not?" said Vegeta.  
"We would like to see it." said both Jennifer and Shallot.  
"Yes, one last time, before we leave." said Jordon.  
And so they went there, and Kylie then said, "I wanted to get a good, long look at this scenery..." said Kylie.  
"I understand." said Jennifer.  
"I want to know why I lost my memories of becoming a Pokémon before, and why I am a Pokémon again." said Jordon.  
"Wow, that was deep." said Shallot.  
"I think we're ready to leave now." said Vegeta.  
"Me too Uncle Vegeta." said Iceslash.  
"It's finally time to leave the village." said Kyle.  
And so they went to the village's exit, but then, "Wait!" said a familiar voice.  
"Huh?" asked Kylie as she turned herself around and saw Deerling, Espurr, Goomy, Pancham, and Shelmet standing there.  
"You're all here!" said Kyle.  
"But why?" asked Iceslash.  
"We came to see you off." said Deerling.  
"See us off?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yeah! Did you think that we were going to let you guys just sneak off into the night? I figured this is what you 7 were up to." said Pancham.  
"I seriously doubt that." said Jennifer.  
"Why are you trying to take credit? Wasn't it Espurr who first found out and told everybody?" asked Deerling.  
"Espurr?" asked Shallot.  
"Sorry. I thought you seven had been acting suspicious for a while. So I took the liberty of following you." said Espurr.  
"Good luck, you seven! I'll be sad when you're gone... but I'll be cheering for you!" said Goomy.  
"Goomy..." said Kylie.  
"Of course, I'll be cheering for you, too! Take care of yourselves, and good luck!" said Deerling.  
"I've gotta admit, I'm a little jealous that you have a dream! Good luck!" said Shelmet.  
"Deerling..." said both Jordon and Iceslash.  
"Shelmet..." said Vegeta.  
"I'll be cheering for you, too! Good luck!" said Espurr.  
"Well then, I guess... I'll be cheering for you guys, too. So good luck out there." said Pancham.  
"Espurr..." said Jennifer, Kyle, and Shallot.  
"Pancham... thanks, everybody... honestly, we were just planning to leave without saying good-bye to anyone... but I'm happy you all came to see us off." said Kylie.  
"It's not just us." said Espurr.  
"Huh?" asked Kyle..  
"Look." said Pancham as he handed them some letters from everybody else in Serene Village.  
The letters made them cry. Even Vegeta cried. They then left for Lively Town.

Later after fighting their way through the Sheer Mountain Range, they got to a cave entrance and Kylie said, "It's gotten really dark..."  
"Well then, let's stop here for today." said both Jennifer and Shallot.  
"Yeah. Let's spend the night here." said Jordon.  
Kylie told everyone everything about the Expedition Society. And the next day, they fought their way through the Gentle Slope Cave. And at the end of the dungeon, "I think we've made it pretty far..." started Shallot.  
"But I still don't see a way out..." finished Jennifer.  
"Oh, I can see light over there! We should check it out guys!" said Vegeta.  
They then exited the cave and when they looked over the edge, they saw a city. _"Whoa."_ said Nail.  
"That has to be it!" said Kyle.  
"Yeah! It just has to be!" said Jordon.  
"Mom, is that Lively Town?" asked Iceslash.  
"Yes, Iceslash, it is." said Kylie.  
"Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's go down there!" said Jordon as he started to run towards Lively Town, and the others then began to run after him.

_To be continued..._

**Chapter done! And now, timeline issues! Jordon's first adventures as a Pokémon took place at the time of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky, and it was before Jordon and Vegeta obtained the Super Saiyan God form. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity will take place after this story, and after the second saga of the sequel. I hope that cleared it all up! Next chapter is also the first of Entei Saga, Joining the Expedition Society! SuperJordonGod out, peace.**_** *Instant Transmissions out***_


	19. Part 19 Joining the Expedition Society!

Part 19 Joining the Expedition Society?!

**We're on the second saga, the Entei Saga! Cha-la Head Cha-la will be joining us in the next chapter, okay? Thank you all for reading this story and I hope that you enjoy this story and read it to the very end!**

Jordon reached the entrance to Lively Town first. "Woohoo! First one here!" said Jordon.  
_"I think that we should wait for the others to catch up, Jordon."_ said Nail.  
"Fine Nail." said Jordon.  
The others then came up to him panting. "Did you have to run that far ahead, Jordon?" asked Shallot.  
"Yeah! Did you really?" asked Jennifer.  
"Then you guys should've kept up then." said Jordon.  
"Wow!" said Kylie as she looked at the city in front of them.  
"It looks a lot livelier than Serene Village, Mom, Dad, Uncles Jordon, Shallot, Vegeta, and Aunt Jennifer. But is this really Lively Town?" asked Iceslash.  
Kyle then asked a Snubbull that was passing by if this was Lively Town to which she said yes and she continued on her way. "It is." said Kyle.  
"Alright! Let's look for the Expedition Society's headquarters!" said Kylie.  
They then walked to the center of Lively Town. "Somewhere in this town is the Expedition Society." said Kylie.  
But then a Krokorok ran into Vegeta. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" asked Vegeta.  
"Well don't just stand there with that dumb look on your face!" said Krokorok.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" asked Vegeta in a very angry voice.  
"Anyway if you guys give me some Pokè, maybe I'll forget about this." said Krokorok.  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!" shouted Vegeta.  
"In case you don't know, I'm a notorious crook here in Lively Town." said Krokorok.  
"I don't think-." started both Jennifer and Shallot.  
"That Vegeta cares at all about that." finished Jordon.  
"Waahh!" said a new voice.  
The voice belonged to a Swirlix that was running away from an angry mob. They got run over twice and then Krokorok gave up and went into the cafe.

They then found a large building. "Hey do you think that this is it?" asked Jordon.  
"Hey here's a sign! Let's see if I can read it, 'This is the Expedition Society. If you need us, please come on in. Please, no solicitors. As if there really are sales Pokémon... who would just read that and obediently walk away. Well, well, well!' That's what it says." said Kylie.  
"Good! That means that we're finally here." said Vegeta.  
"Yeah!" said Shallot.  
They then went inside, but they didn't see anyone so they decided to go upstairs. And when they got there, they saw something in the middle of the room that amazed them. "What is that?" asked Iceslash.  
"I think that's the Pokémon Nexus." said Jennifer.  
"Wow. It looks so cool!" said Vegeta.  
And he was about to touch the Pokémon Nexus when the same Swirlix from before being cornered by the angry mob. "What's going on?" asked Kyle.  
"You're not getting away this time, Swirlix!" said Buizel.  
"Ughh..." said Swirlix.  
"When will you learn?" asked Bunnelby.  
"Don't you see what you've done, Swirlix?! Can you promise never to do that again?" asked Archen.  
"I can't promise that. Guys, there's no way..." said Swirlix.  
But then Dedenne started to give out electric sparks and said, "Sheesh! Always eating up all the good stuff all by yourself! I've had enough!"  
He then fired a ThunderShock at Swirlix which she dodged as did Iceslash, Jennifer, Kylie, Kyle, Shallot, and Vegeta as well. But Jordon however, was not as lucky and was blasted into the Pokémon Nexus, which then exploded. "Jordon!" said both Shallot and, oddly enough, Vegeta, as they ran towards him.  
"Hello Vegeta, have you done your homework yet? Because if you don't, your mom will... kick... my... ass!" said Jordon.  
"My mom's dead remember?" said Vegeta.  
"Yeah, it seems that shock threw my nervous system out of whack, because I don't feel the pain yet. There it is. Ow!" said Jordon.  
"Ahh! My blood, sweat, and tears... all for nothing!" said Archen.  
"Archen, now's not the time for that!" said Buizel.  
"Buizel's right! I'm still more upset about the food!" said Dedenne.  
They then heard some growling. "Ooh, my belly! All of a sudden, I got so hungry... I can't take it... I'm gonna pass out." said Swirlix before she fainted of hunger.  
"I'm hungry too, guys. Sorry." said Jennifer as she suddenly fainted of hunger too.  
"Yeah, so am I." said Shallot as he fainted also.  
"Gaah! Crap! I'm paralyzed! I need a Cheri Berry, but I could also use a meal right now." said Jordon as he kept on sparking electricity.  
"What?!" asked Bunnelby.  
"Why would you do that?!" asked Archen.  
"I mean... the ones who haven't eaten anything..." said Buizel.  
"That's us." said Dedenne as everyone else except for Iceslash, Kylie, Kyle, and Vegeta collapsed onto the floor.  
"Are you ok?!" asked Kylie.  
"Yeah... don't worry... we're okay... it's just..." said Buizel.  
Then another growl came. "We're just so hungry..." said Dedenne.  
"We can't even move..." said Archen.  
"Um, are you guys who I think you are?" asked Kyle.  
"Yup. We are the Expedition Society. But right now... all of our Expedition Society's food... was devoured by that glutton." said Buizel.  
"Wha-?!" asked Vegeta.  
"But she's passed out on the floor from hunger while we're still standing! It's really incredible!" said Dedenne.  
"Anyway, none of us can move if we don't figure something out. Sorry... we need some food..." said Buizel.  
"We're on it!" said Iceslash.  
"Let's go to the plaza!" said Kylie.

Later that night, "That was so good!" said Jordon, now healed of paralysis.  
"I have to agree." said both Jennifer and Shallot.  
"Yeah, I'm stuffed! Stuffed, I tell ya!" said Buizel.  
"All right! I feel alive again! Thanks!" said Archen.  
"Yeah! I was really worried for a second there!" said Swirlix.  
"It's your fault that we were in that mess!" said Buizel.  
"Having said that, you did great getting all that food." said Dedenne.  
"Yup. Everyone thought that we were young traveling Pokémon in distress... So when we went to the plaza, they all kindly gave us lots of good stuff." said Kyle.  
"Oh, I see! Thanks, you young traveling Pokémon, you! By the way, you seven, what brings you here today?" asked Buizel.  
"If you've come for a tour, Bunnelby will gladly show you around the place. But it's already too late today. Come back tomorrow, huh?" asked Bunnelby.  
"No... we're not here for a tour. We want to work here. We want to join the Expedition Society." said Vegeta.  
"Wha-?! You wanna join the Expedition Society?!" asked Archen.  
"We do owe you for the food and all. So I'd really like to help you out... but I can't." said Buizel.  
"Kids aren't allowed in the Expedition Society. Sorry..." said Dedenne.  
"We knew that! But we still want to join!" said Iceslash, Jennifer, Jordon, and Shallot.  
"We'll do anything! We'll work so hard!" said Kyle.  
"I'm begging you! Please let us join the Expedition Society!" said Kylie.  
"Ok, fine by me!" said Swirlix.  
"Why is it up to you, Swirlix?" asked Buizel.  
"It's the chief's decision. Last time I checked, you're not the chief, Swirlix." said Bunnelby.  
"W-well... I just kinda figured that's what the chief would say." said Swirlix.  
"There's no way! The one who decided not to allow kids was the chief in the first place!" said Archen.  
"Ok, fine by me!" said a voice that shocked Jordon, Kylie, Kyle, and Vegeta.  
It was Ampharos. "Chief?!" asked Buizel.  
"Oh, Mawile! Welcome home!" said Dedenne.  
"Thanks! I'm back, everybody!" said Mawile.  
They also had Katelin and Jada with them. "Katelin?!" asked Jordon.  
"Jordon!" said Katelin.  
"Jada?!" asked Vegeta.  
"Vegeta!" said Jada.  
"A-Ampharos! What are you doing here?!" asked Kylie.  
"Long time no see, children of Serene Village!" said Ampharos.  
"Huh?! Chief, do you know these kids or something?" asked Bunnelby.  
"Why, yes, I do, Bunnelby. We have done some adventuring together. And so I propose we accept these children... into our Expedition Society!" said Ampharos.  
And so he nullified that rule, and Iceslash, Jennifer, Jordon, Kylie, Kyle, Shallot, and Vegeta into the Expedition Society. But they also let Katelin and Jada into the Expedition Society. And so they were properly introduced to everyone of the members except for four and they were lead to their rooms, with Iceslash, Kylie, and Kyle bunking together, Jordon and Katelin bunking together, Jada and Vegeta bunking together, and Jennifer and Shallot bunking together.

**Chapter done! Alright, I will do the Mystery Dungeons but only the important ones. Also DBMD Jordon vs Pre-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Stardust: Legends Unleashed DJ is getting pushed back to Sunday. Sorry about that. Next chapter, First Day at the Expedition Society! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	20. Part20FirstDay atthe Expedition Society!

Part 20 First Day at the Expedition Society!

**Okay, first off, I'm sorry to say that, Demon Bulma vs Link Nukem will be pushed back to next week. That's all. Okay? Okay. Good. Okay.**

The One-Star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu that was wearing an orange Gi and a blue scarf tied around his head like a bandanna and had a brown tail walking with two other Riolu that also had brown tails and were wearing different outfits.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the Four-Star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

It then shows the three Riolu meeting with a Pikachu, a Fennekin, and a female Riolu.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then shows the Expedition Society getting ready for their day.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It then showed a Pokémon that was turned into stone.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA!_

It then showed the Pikachu using Thunderbolt while the Fennekin used Flamethrower.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed three of the four Riolu firing a Focus Blast, Wild Focus Cannon, Focus Galick Gun combo.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi unleashing a Power-up Punch, followed up with a Kamehameha.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Gi wearing Riolu charging up an attack.

_The emptier your head is, the more there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed a fifth Riolu that had a cape on standing near a cliff.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA!_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the four Riolu from earlier, with the Pikachu and Fennekin as well as the Expedition Society, doing dramatic poses while the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi pulling out his Power Pole while also turning Super Saiyan 4.

* * *

The next morning, "Morning, Kyle!" said Kylie.  
"Today's the day we start doing real work for the Expedition Society!" said Kyle.  
"I'm a little nervous, but let's do our best!" said Kylie.  
And then they went to the second floor, where everyone else is too. And then Kylie and Kyle remembered something. "Oh yeah!" said Shallot.  
"Didn't the Pokémon Nexus get wrecked yesterday?" asked Jennifer.  
"I see. And so it has been destroyed again. Well, well, well." said Ampharos.  
"Wha-?!" asked Kylie.  
"Again?!" asked Kyle.  
"Yesterday isn't the first time the Pokémon Nexus has been smashed. To tell the truth, it actually happens all the time..." said Buizel.  
"What?! Really?!" asked Jordon.  
"Man...all my hard work down the drain again... it was looking pretty good this time, too..." said Archen.  
"It's not about how many times you get knocked down, Archen. It's about how many times you get back up. Do not lose heart! Let's get back to work! We'll have Jirachi repair the Pokémon Nexus for us again. Once it has been fixed, let's continue with our mapmaking." said Ampharos.  
'Jirachi, why is that name so familiar?' Jordon asked himself in his head.  
_"Maybe you've met him before."_ said Nail.  
"Who was it that was going to try to going after Archen again?" asked Dedenne.  
"Hmm... yeah, whose turn was it? I guess I forgot the order..." said Bunnelby.  
"Let's reconsider that once the Pokémon Nexus has been repaired. But first! I must give official Expedition Society goods to our new recruits!" said Ampharos.  
He then gave team New Hope an official Expedition Society Bag and told them they can still use the badges that they had. "Very well then, everyone! Let's do our best out there again today!" said Ampharos.  
"Yeah!" said everyone.  
But as Jordon and Vegeta were going to leave with the rest of their friends, "Oh! I have a little favor to ask of you two..." said Ampharos.  
"What is it?" asked Vegeta.  
"That's no way to ask, Vegeta!" said Jordon.  
"Whatever." said Vegeta in response.  
"Well, it won't require too much of you... I'd like you to go wake up Jirachi for me." said Ampharos.  
"Jirachi?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yes. He does sleep for a long time... and does not wake up easily once he's out. Well, anyway... Jirachi is on the floor above us. Please wake him and tell him I would like to see him." said Ampharos.  
"Fine." said Vegeta.

On the next floor, "Whoa! Is this place... an observatory?" asked Jordon.  
"It seems that way." said Vegeta as he started looking around.  
Jordon then spotted Jirachi. And he went to go wake him up. "Hey little guy, time for you to wake up." said Jordon.  
But as soon as he put his hand on him, something was happening to Jordon. "Gah!" Jordon said.  
He then learned that his dimensional scream was back. And he told Vegeta as he pushed him out of the way of an attack, "DODGE!"  
They then fought Jirachi. It was tough but they won. And then Jirachi woke up. And after, they just did what they normally did.

**Chapter done! Anyway, I'm going to have a poll. Do you guys want the next episode of Cartoon Death Battle Fight Club to still be Demon Bulma vs Link Nukem, or do you want to wait for the season finale, and put either post-Grand Priest training Goku vs post-Legends Unleashed DJ or Church vs the Amazing Sniper instead? Next chapter, Z-rings?! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	21. Part 21 Z-rings!

Part 21 Z-rings?!

The One-Star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu that was wearing an orange Gi and a blue scarf tied around his head like a bandanna and had a brown tail walking with two other Riolu that also had brown tails and were wearing different outfits.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the Four-Star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

It then shows the three Riolu meeting with a Pikachu, a Fennekin, and a female Riolu.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then shows the Expedition Society getting ready for their day.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It then showed a Pokémon that was turned into stone.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA!_

It then showed the Pikachu using Thunderbolt while the Fennekin used Flamethrower.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed three of the four Riolu firing a Focus Blast, Wild Focus Cannon, Focus Galick Gun combo.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi unleashing a Power-up Punch, followed up with a Kamehameha.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Gi wearing Riolu charging up an attack.

_The emptier your head is, the more there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed a fifth Riolu that had a cape on standing near a cliff.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA!_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the four Riolu from earlier, with the Pikachu and Fennekin as well as the Expedition Society, doing dramatic poses while the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi pulling out his Power Pole while also turning Super Saiyan 4.

* * *

The next morning, "Everybody!" said Katelin, who stayed up with Jirachi to fix the Pokémon Nexus.  
"The Pokémon Nexus... is officially fixed!" said Jirachi.  
"Whoa! It's just like it... used to be?" asked Kylie.  
"Wait a sec... wasn't it...?" asked Kyle.  
"Such stylish repairs! I knew I could count on the two of you, Jirachi and Katelin. And so quickly, too!" said Ampharos.  
"Of course! We are geniuses at this after all!" said Katelin.  
"We'll have to redo the whole map... huh? Everything outside of the Water Continent. We have to do it all again..." said Archen.  
"Yeah. What did you expect? We may be geniuses, but even we can't just recreate all that data." said Jirachi.  
"All my hard work down the drain... heh..." said Archen.  
"Well, it's not like it's the first time this has happened! Come on, team! A new map! Time for us to get down to business!" said Ampharos.  
"Who was next in line for mapping duty?" asked Bunnelby.  
"Oh yeah! About that... I was actually thinking... that I want Iceslash, Jennifer, Jordon, Kyle, Kylie, Shallot, and Vegeta to take the next turn for us." said Ampharos.  
"What?! Team New Hope?!" asked Buizel.  
"That's right. It's true they don't have any experience. But when you think about it, that might actually be a good thing. Mapping the world is a completely new task for these seven. And the newer it is... the more passion they will approach their duty with! Unlike you all." said Ampharos.  
"And they've been doing this for not nearly as long as Katelin and I have." said Jada.  
"That's true!" said Buizel.  
"Yeah, there's really not the same thrill going back to a place you explored before." said Archen.  
"We've all had to redo the map so many times now that I've lost count. It's become more like a job than anything." said Bunnelby.  
"Brilliant idea, boss! I bet these seven will make a fantastic new map for us!" said Dedenne.  
"It looks like there are no objections then. So how about the seven of you? This is a very important task. Can we count on you to do it?" asked Ampharos.  
"Dad, Mom, I want to do it." said Iceslash.  
"So do I." said Jennifer.  
"You can count me in too!" said Shallot.  
"It sounds like something that I'm interested in." said Vegeta.  
"I'll do it as well!" said Jordon.  
"O-of course you can! It's always been my dream to do something like this! But... are you sure we can do a good enough job?" asked Kylie.  
"Of course. We wouldn't go let you join if we didn't expect great things from you." said Mawile.  
"Good luck!" said Buizel.  
"Find a new land filled with yummy things to eat, ok?" asked Swirlix.  
"Th-thanks, everyone! We'll sure try!" said Kylie.  
"We'll do our best, so you can count on us!" said Kyle.  
"And that settles that! How about I show you how this works?" asked Jirachi.

Later at the Cafe Connection, "So..." started Jennifer.  
"What job are we going to be doing today, Dad and Mom?" asked Iceslash.  
"I don't know." said both Kylie and Kyle.  
"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." said Vegeta.  
"And you just jinxed us." said Jordon.  
_"What are you talking about?"_ asked Nail.  
"Hey guys! I found one that says 'Take the Island Challenge!' Let's do it!" said Shallot.  
"WAIT!" said everyone else, but it was too late.  
He had already accepted it. And then, "Koko!" said Tapu Koko, who appeared in a flash and took Team New Hope to the entrance of a mystery dungeon.  
"What the?!" asked the entirety of Team New Hope.  
"You seven just have to defeat the totem Pokémon, and the Grand Trial will be complete!" said Tapu Koko.  
"Fine." said Jordon.

Later, they ran into a giant Alolan Raticate. They had to fight him. And it was hectic. "Focus Punch!" said Jordon as he hit the Raticate.  
"Focus Blast!" said all four of the Riolu as they fired the attack.  
"Bone Rush!" said Vegeta as he then made a bone out of aura and then hit Raticate with it.  
"Power-up Punch!" said Jordon as he hit the Raticate.  
"Aura sphere!" Jordon somehow used this move hitting the Raticate.  
"Copycat!" said both Shallot and Jennifer.  
And they then copied it. "KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!" said Jordon and then he defeated it.  
They then got Z-rings.

_To be continued..._

**Chapter done! Next chapter, Learning to use Z-Moves! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	22. Part 22 Learning How to Use Z-Moves!

Part 22 Learning How to Use Z-Moves!

The One-Star Dragon Ball is shown with the title Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Z appearing.

_Break through the shining clouds and fly away (fly away)_

It then shows a Riolu that was wearing an orange Gi and a blue scarf tied around his head like a bandanna and had a brown tail walking with two other Riolu that also had brown tails and were wearing different outfits.

_As a panorama spreads itself throughout my being!_

It then showed the Four-Star Dragon Ball flying in a clearing.

_The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry (angry)!_

It then shows the three Riolu meeting with a Pikachu, a Fennekin, and a female Riolu.

_And makes one of its volcanoes explode!_

It then shows the Expedition Society getting ready for their day.

_If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, then I want to train him to balance atop a ball._

It then showed a Pokémon that was turned into stone.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA!_

It then showed the Pikachu using Thunderbolt while the Fennekin used Flamethrower.

_No matter what may happen, I feel as though nothing can bother me,_

It then showed three of the four Riolu firing a Focus Blast, Wild Focus Cannon, Focus Galick Gun combo.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA!_

It then showed the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi unleashing a Power-up Punch, followed up with a Kamehameha.

_However hard your chest pounds, the Spirit Bomb will roar!_

It then showed the Gi wearing Riolu charging up an attack.

_The emptier your head is, the more there is to pack with dreams,_

It then showed a fifth Riolu that had a cape on standing near a cliff.

_CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA!_

_With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai... Sparking!_

It then showed the four Riolu from earlier, with the Pikachu and Fennekin as well as the Expedition Society, doing dramatic poses while the Riolu that was wearing the orange Gi pulling out his Power Pole while also turning Super Saiyan 4.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, "So you seven took on a grand trial?" asked Ampharos.  
"And you got some Z-Rings as a reward?" asked Mawile.  
"Yes, Miss Mawile." said Iceslash.  
"Iceslash, please, just call me Mawile." said Mawile.  
"We did." said Shallot proudly.  
"It was your fault we were even in that mess to begin with!" said Vegeta.  
"Yeah, I have to agree with Vegeta here." said Kyle.  
"I thought it was pretty fun!" said Kylie.  
_"Didn't you get knocked out first?"_ asked Nail.  
"Don't make it worse Nail." said Jordon.  
"Anyway, we actually have a team from the Alolan region." said Ampharos.  
"And here we are!" said a voice.  
And when they looked at the new voice, they saw a female Lucario, a male Turtonator, and a female Electivire. "Oh Joules, will you ever grow up?" asked the male Turtonator.  
"Bowser, Joules, calm down now!" said the female Lucario.  
"Anna!" said both Bowser and Joules.  
"Anyway, so you guys want to learn how to use Z-Moves?" asked Anna.  
"Yes!" answered Jennifer.  
"All right then, let's go." said Anna.  
And they went to an open field.

"All right, now which Riolu wants to go first?" asked Anna.  
"I do!" said Jordon as he hopped towards Anna.  
"All right then, Jordon. Do this pose." started Anna as she showed him the starting pose.  
Jordon then followed suit. "Now do this pose!" finished Anna as she showed him the Fighting-type Z-Move pose.  
And he followed suit. "Now let your power fly in an All-Out Pummeling!" said Anna as she unleashed the Z-Move.  
And Jordon did the same. And everyone except for Iceslash, because none of them knew any Ice-type moves, learned how to use Z-Moves. They then ate dinner.

**Chapter done! Next chapter, Entei?! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


End file.
